MesutRe
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Joey and co. try to have a nice picnic, but get some visitors. Kaiba could help send them back, but he is at home and everyone is invaited to the MesutRe in New Egypt. What is this party about?


A/N: hy, well it was a bit long ago that I have written something to the Yu-Gi-Oh! section. Don't worry, I will try to continue Accidentally visiting in our winter break.

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters, they all belong to the great Kazuki Takahashi…

* * *

It was a lovely day in July and Joey was happy that he could make one peaceful picnic with his friends Tea, Tristan and Duke. He also wanted to have Yugi there, but after the pharaoh returned to them and created a new little dimension with eight islands in it stayed the boy every minute on the ancient ruler's side and that meant that Kaiba would be also near them. The blond shuddered at the thought of the cold eyed man. He didn't forget that moment as he was angry at him then calmed down and walked up to him grinning and then took him in his arms. Joey was shocked, but then he had nearly a heart attach when he looked at Kaiba again and was that he looked like a 5000 old rotting mummy.

"It is so peaceful here." Said Tea, saving the blond from his frightening memory.

"Yes, but it is sad that Yugi didn't want to join us." Said Tristan and everyone's face fell.

"We must accept that he wants to be by the pharaoh and he has much to do in New Egypt."

"Yeah, but…." Suddenly Duke was stopped as a blue swirling vortex appeared a bow them. "Please don't tell me that…." But then the portal opened and down crashed Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Well, this is just great." Mured Joey as he already imagined Kaiba's reaction when they met him with his past self. "I can already ask Marik if there is somewhere a spare grave which I can use to be buried in." he said sarcastic as the past visitors gasped in shock after they stood up.

"Uhm…well welcome in the future…" said elder Tea as everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"This is only a joke, right?" asked past Tea.

"I would be glad, now I'm really going to be eaten up alive….not only is he going to see them" with that he gestured to the past visitors" oh no…he will freak by the sight of Tea twice!" yelled Joey frustrated.

"Joey calm down, Kaiba won't eat you…."

"Yeah, but tell that one of his pets or if he wants me for himself…he will skin me alive!"

"What is with him?" asked past Tristan.

"He is thinking about his death and now come."

"Where are we going?" asked past Mokuba curious.

"To Kaiba Corp."

* * *

_**Two hours later by the Kaiba Corp… **_

After everyone got out of the elevator they walked up to the gigantic door which lead to Kaiba's office.

"Joey, what are you doing?" asked Duke as he watched the blond pressing his ear to the dark wood.

"I try to find out if he is alone or is Ishizu also in there…then if yes and we walk in then there will be two crazy Egyptians wanting my blood." He said and everyone sweatdropped.

"Uhm…who is this Ishizu?" asked Mokuba.

"The only woman in the world except Gajana who can stand Kaiba fully or to be better she is sometimes much like him…" said elder Joey as he continued to listen, looking slowly like if he had gone mad.

"What he wanted to say is that Ishizu is married with your brother." Said Tea.

"WHAATT!!!" yelled all the past visitors and Joey accidentally leaned to close to the door and it opened.

"Joey, what are you doing on the floor?" asked a male voice. As the blond looked up he let out a relieved sigh as he saw the younger Kaiba look down at him confused.

"Uhm…nothing, uhm…Mokuba is your brother here somewhere?" he asked as he got up, but then noticed the other males shocked face and he begun grinning. "He will kill me…"

"You can bet on that…, but uhm…Seto is not here, he is in New Egypt. Oh by the way he sayd we should also go and join the celebration."

* * *

_**On the island New Egypt, near Memphis… **_

The group stopped near the capital city in they tracks as they were greeted with the sight of a gigantic party. There were long tables with food and drinks, gigantic campfires were lit. music and laughter filled the air as the sun begun to set.

But that was not what shocked the past visitors; they were shocked to see people in ancient Egyptian clothing and some sort they didn't know, there were also people who looked like the pictures of the Egyptian gods and…they monster….

_Dark horizons come close to me  
and magick will be my key  
I will travel through the gate  
to be the finder of my fate.  
Nox, the night and key  
I will open your old mystery.  
Key of night, open up!  
Deep abysses I sink into  
and behind the light I go  
My long journey never end,  
but I will receive what I send.  
Nox, the night and key  
I will open your old mystery.  
Key of night, open up!_

Everyone was dancing around the fires while singing. As our friends come closer they saw that by the tail of the Winged Dragon lied one golden eye.

"Well, this is the place where Yugi will like to be and I think Kaiba to…" said Tristan.

"What is this place?"

"Well, lets just say that you all are in for a lot of adventures, magic, monsters, pharaohs, power, shadow games, prophecies, other dimensions, lost cities,…oh by they way Mokuba. Your brother is one 5000 years old High Priest, who was also the pharaohs cousin, the pharaoh we are speaking of is as a soul in Yugi's puzzle …." Said Joey and the past visitors stared at him wide eyed.

"A weary nice story…" said Kaiba sarcastically.

"Well, then you like to walk around in dresses…" said elder Joey grinning as he pointed to the priest who was walking up to them.

"Seto!" said Mokuba happily as he left his younger, gapping self to greet his brother. "Hy Marik." The other man nodded.

_Secret chiefs cloaked in wisdom  
Dark illuminators of Zyx  
Brings the putrefaction process  
To lead the soul across the Styx  
Ludoul bel nimequi ea  
Naramtu dianau apsu_

"We have already thought that you will not come, uhm…is something wrong Joey?" asked the platin blond confused.

"Well, I'm still alive…" he said and the other two laughed.

"Today I will let you live Wheeler."

"Uhm…what is this celebration anyway?" asked elder Tea.

"It is called Mesut-Re, this is the day when our god Ra was born and it will be also the day when the child of the Winged Dragon will hach." Said elder Kaiba as he looked at the egg.

_The seven ones Babel  
Offer a grail of ecstasy  
To open the eye of Shiva  
Through the great work of ecstasy  
Celebrations of becoming  
Appears in the Sethian mystery  
To turn lead to gold_

"Set, we should go down before my sister begins to wonder where we are." Said Marik turning to the priest who nodded, but as both men turned they saw a priestess nearing them. Her blue eyes shone in one mysterious light, she was holding the hand of a little girl around seven. She had long brown hair and ice blue eyes.

"I already noticed your absence brother." She said.

"Hy Ishizu, hy Aida." Said elder Tea waving to the little girl who gave her a soft smile in return.

_Through the great work of alchemy  
The secret sign of Mendes  
Unveil the magick of the goat  
Cults of the shadow  
Under Ilan Hizon's root  
Ludoul bel nimequi ea  
Naramtu dianau apsu_

"We should go down, the others are waiting and it is time…" said Set as he stroke over the girls head who smiled at him, then he turned to the black haired woman. "Ais, where are Adrian and Talin?"

"Adrian is together with his friends and cousins and Sekhmet asked me if she could keep one eye on her goddaughter so we could also enjoy the party." She said as she stroke with one hand over the man's check. This earned a low growl from her brother, some gagging from the other elder males and many shocked gasps from the younger self.

_The seven ones Babel  
Offer a grail of ecstasy  
To open the eye of Shiva  
Through the great work of ecstasy  
Celebrations of becoming  
Appears in the Sethian mystery  
To turn lead to gold_

"Hey Set, Ais, Marik…come the it is time" yelled a male voice and everyone looked down to see the other future selves standing there.

The visitors turned a bit pale and stared down at a weary confused looking Yugi who saw himself in two stiles, but both holding each others hands.

_Through the great work of alchemy  
Erset la tari-utu-kam  
Adapa baru sar kissati  
Ziqqurrat kutha pet pi girru  
Erset la tari-utu-kam  
Ludoul bel nimequi ea  
Naramtu dianau apsu_

As they begun to walk down they saw as the egg begun moving and a little golden head poked out with curious blue eyes…

Owary

* * *

A/N: I know it is not the best, but I don't have much time to write, but I wanted to have it up. I still hope that someone will like it…. 


End file.
